smallville_top_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Virgil Swann
Dr. Swann as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Dr. Swann's personality is always preserved, though in many fics, he is actually Jor-El, having barely escaped Krypton's explosion. Powers and Abilities Aside from his above average intelligence, Dr. Swann has no abilities. When he's Jor-El, Swann has a complete Kryptonian power set, though personally limited by his paraplegia. Weaknesses Swann can be killed by anything that can kill a normal human, usually being poisoned by Lionel Luthor. When he's Jor-El, he can be harmed by various forms of Kryptonite. History Metropolis Doomsday Part 3 After Superman had killed Doomsday and was dying from over exertion, and the impact that killed Doomsday, he saw Virgil Swann greeting Clark and wishing him good luck. Smallville: Swann Crusade Dr. Swann meets up with Clark and asks Clark not to be too hard on what his Kryptonian side did as it was the reason Jor-El sent him to the Kents. When Clark groans about Jor-El sending him as a conqueror, Dr. Swann recites what was written in Clark's ship and reveals that he is Jor-El. He also explains that Krypton was destroyed by a war he blames himself for, which led to Krypton's core igniting. He managed to escape through a portal to Earth, damaging an upper vertebra and being saved by Lara, who sacrificed herself, having already established himself as Virgil Swann on Earth. Virgil then goes to meet the Kents and explains what he meant by sending Clark there. He also thanks them for raising him. Once that's done, he explains the Stones of Power to Clark, Jonathan, and Martha, also stating he'd pop in from time to time. Sacred Dr. Swann greeted Clark again and explained that he found the Crystal of Air in China, admitting that he sometimes misses his flight, though he was more of an observer than a fighter. He offers Clark his ship to get to China, also pointing out that Clark doesn't have to do this if he doesn't want to, smiling when Clark says he wants to help to since he reminded her of Lara. He then met up with the Kents as Clark left for China. Dr. Swann asked if Jonathan's father Hiram went peacefully, sparking Jonathan's anger before he calmed him down and said how he was envious of Clark and Jonathan's relationship, explaining his family life to the two. Dr. Swann then met Chloe Sullivan. Realizing she knows Clark has abilities, he admits that Clark's an alien. He also admits that he's Clark's biological father, retelling how his upper vertebrae was damaged, with Lara giving up her life to help him out. Dr. Swann then explained to the two about Lara. He then said it to Clark once he arrived with the Crystal, as well as explaining how they had trouble conceiving. He was then invited to dinner, with Jonathan insisting, with the two becoming friends. Commencement Dr. Swann attended Clark's graduation via his Super Breath and greeted Clark, Martha, and Jonathan. After Clark's graduation, Dr. Swann heard of the upcoming Meteor Shower and stated that the Meteor Shower meant human blood fell on one of the Crystals and waited at the Kawatche Cave for Clark to arrive as he already has the other two stones. Once Clark arrived with the Stone of Air, Dr. Swann used the Key to go to the Arctic as the stones merged into the Crystal of Knowledge. He then instructs Clark to throw the Crystal into the snow, leading to the creation of the Fortress of Solitude, explaining that one journey had ended, and another was about to begin. Arrival Dr. Swann then initiated the beginning of Clark's training. Dr. Swann then encouraged Clark putting his training on hold to save Chloe, though he also said that Clark should take Jor-El's warnings seriously. Once Clark gets back, Dr. Swann states that Clark should defend Smallville from the Meteor Shower, which he quickly does. When the Disciples of Zod arrived, Dr. Swann arrived to help Clark out. Dr. Swann then fires heat vision at the two, damaging his glasses. Once the two immobilize the two, Dr. Swann activates a portal to the Phantom Zone. When Clark fails to return to the Fortress by sunset, Dr. Swann defends Clark's actions, but to no avail. He also volunteers to help rebuild the Kents' farm. Hidden Virgil was with Jonathan and Martha when they discovered that Clark and Lana had begun a sexual relationship. He advised Clark to remember that while he didn't have his powers, he still wasn't technically human. Dr. Swann then witnesses Clark get shot by Gabriel Duncan. After he died on the hospital bed, Dr. Swann took Clark to the Fortress where he's revived. He then resurrected him as the Kryptonian he truly was. Dr. Swann then warned Clark that, due to his resurrection, someone he loved would have to die in his place. He then explains to Clark that Gabriel took Chloe hostage. Later, after reuniting with his parents and saving Smallville, Dr. Swann tries to comfort Clark over the loss of someone close, privately hoping he's the one that dies as he blames himself for having Clark create the Fortress during the Meteor Shower. Solitude Dr. Swann is visited by Clark when Martha Kent falls over, explaining that it's some kind of Kryptonian disease that was contracted through faulty cloning. He also advised getting her to a hospital. As Clark does that, Dr. Swann confesses to Jonathan that he hopes he's the one to die, and he comforts Jonathan over Martha's condition. When he joins Clark at the hospital with Jonathan, he recognizes the Brain InterActive Construct and explains him to Clark as well as Brainiac's master, Zod. He then let Clark go fight Brainiac, knowing it was something Clark had to do on his own. Dr. Swann is somewhat melancholy at Martha's revival, knowing a death is still eminent and hopes that Jonathan's right about there being nothing to do about it. Christmas Dr. Swann is invited to the Kent Farm for Christmas by Clark, which he gratefully accepts. He then goes to Paris and explains to Patricia that he's found Clark. He's then picked up at the airport by Clark, whom he introduces Patricia to. Dr. Swann then introduces Patrica to the Kents when they arrive and talk. Just before bed, Dr. Swann has a talk with Clark about how grateful he is for the Kents' acceptance of their kind. On Christmas morning, he gives Patricia a locket with his and Bridgette's picture in it and a hologram to Clark of himself and Lara. He is then given a picture of himself and the Kents from Clark's graduation. He then explained how Patricia shares Clark's fear of heights, purposefully making a scene when she was five to avoid going on a ski lift. Just before he left, he heard from Chloe about Sean Kelvin and thanked the Kents for inviting them before he left with Patricia. Reckoning Dr. Swann assisted Jonathan in preparing for the election to senate at the Talon. Dr. Swann asked about Clark and Lex's distance and learned that they were no longer friends. He said that it might be a good idea to try and patch things up but didn't push the matter, based on his former friendship with Zod. He agreed with Clark's decision to tell Lana his secret but advised him to still be careful. Dr. Swann was then introduced to Lana as Jor-El. Dr. Swann attempted to keep Lana safe after Jonathan was elected, but Lex inadvertently exposed Dr. Swann to Kryptonite, so he was immobilized for awhile. After Clark reset time using the Fortress and broke up with Lana to keep her safe, Dr. Swann pointed out that this could have unforeseen repercussions as Clark left, with Dr. Swann hoping that the one Clark must lose is himself. As Dr. Swann was musing over this at the farm, he saw Jonathan suffer a heart attack and sent Patricia to tell Clark and Martha. After the funeral, Clark used some Kryptonite to cut himself and put his blood on Dr. Swann allowing him to begin to heal, though it would take awhile since he was paralyzed for so long. He then told Dr. Swann of how his dad comforted him the first time he realized he was different, and Dr. Swann agreed and said he'd see Clark around. Category:Metropolis Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Humans Category:House of El Category:Swanns Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:6'